maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Pete Wisdom/DrParadox
Its time for another blog and what better character I can choose as my first infiltrator than another secret agent. No, this is not going to be a second agent (ok, bad joke) but British Secret Service agent and mutant who is not an X-Men Pete Wisdom. With the popularity of Captain Britain in this game rising and the fact that he is a spy himself, I thought he be perfect to be my next character in the game despite the fact that he's not as well known as some of the bigger names. I would also like to note that I've already chose my infiltrators long before I even started this series so I won't accept requests for them (at least for the initial run) but I am still looking for a scrapper, a brusier, and a generalist so feel free to request those. Once again, I am not stating that these characters will be released, nor that I'm speculating that they will be. This is merely an idea I want to share for fun. Picture Alternate Costume Casual Bio: Pete Wisdom is a member of the British Secret Service. One of the rare few mutants who has not been harassed at all in his life, he has the ability to convert heat and solar radiation into pure thermal energy he likes to call hot knives. A skilled spy, he brings years of assassination, sabotage, and intelligence gathering so he can help serve his country. Class: Infiltrator Passive: Intelligence Gathering (Chance to detect the move, causing the attack to miss or the buff/debuff to not work) Alternate Costume: Spy Master (MI-13 CQC now has a chance to stun the opponent (5%) and cause off balanced) L1: Knife Throw (Single Target-Energy Ranged Stealthy, Burning, High Critical) L2: MI-13 CQC (Single Target-Melee Stealthy, Exposed, Distraction) L6: Flying Knives (AoE-Energy Ranged Stealthy, Burning, High Critcal) L9: Wetwork (Single Target-Melee Stealthy, Deadly Critical, Fatal Blow) Stats Health: 2 Stamina: 3 Attack: 3 Defense: 1 Accuracy: 4 Evasion: 4 Team Up Bonuses: British Invasion: Psylocke, Captain Britain Children of the Atom: Beast, Cable, Colossus, Cyclops, Emma Frost, Gambit, Havok, Iceman, Kitty Pryde, Magik, Magneto, Nightcrawler, Phoenix, Psylocke, Quicksilver, Rogue, Scarlet Witch, Storm, Wolverine, X-23 Excalibur: Captain Britain, Colossus, Kitty Pryde, Nightcrawler, Psylocke Flirt: Emma Frost, Gambit, Hawkeye, Hercules, Human Torch, Iron Man, She-Hulk, Tigra I Spy: Black Widow (Both are spies) My Name Is: Emma Frost, Hank Pym, Kitty Pryde, Luke Cage (These heroes either don't have aliases or are better known by their real name) X-Force: Cable, Colossus, Deadpool, Nightcrawler, Psylocke, Wolverine, X-23 Recruitment Quote: "I hear you are quite good agent, but you seem to be a little green to me. Don't get me wrong, I'm actually offering my help to you with this Pulse." PREPARED BY CHARLES XAVIER Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters Recruitment Report: Pete Wisdom Gender: Male Nation of Origin: United Kingdom Affiliations: British Secret Service, Excalibur, X-Force, MI-13 Active Mutations: Pete has the ability to convert heat and solar radiation into pure thermal energy, he refers to these thermal energies as hot knives due to its appearance and how he throws them at his fingertips. Passive Mutations: None Hereditary Mutations? No, none of Pete family has displayed any form of mutations. Recruitment Background: It was very difficult to find out any information about Pete Wisdom. From what I can understand, his mother was killed by a mass murderer and he spend years working with the British Secret Service, performing wetwork on their behalf before encountering Kitty Pryde and her team of Excalibur while they mistakenly believed that my X-Men were killed. Attempt to Recruit Made? Not yet. It is very difficult to track Pete even with Cerebro detecting his presence due to his work for the British government. It is also notable that unlike many mutants, he seems to have avoided any form of discrimination though that may be because of his work with the government. Regardless, I do believe that it can be possible to recruit Pete into the X-Men. With his knowledge of espionage and his experience of being treated normal, he would be a valuable instructor to both my team and the school. Likelihood of Recruitment? Medium Signed, Charles Xavier Up next for the Infiltrators is Medusa, comments and suggestions are welcome.